Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Game Boy Advance |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: K-A |platforms = Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console, Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console |manual = |media = 16-megabit ROM cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = Super Mario World (1990) |nxtgame = Yoshi's Island DS (2006)}} Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Japanese: スーパーマリオワールド2：ヨッシーアイランド Sūpāmariowārudo 2: Yosshīairando, Super Mario: Yoshi's Island) re-released as Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, is a platform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System console. It was released on August 5, 1995 in Japan, October 4, 1995 in North America and October 6, 1995 in Europe. Instead of playing as Mario as usual, you take control of various Yoshis rather than Mario himself who appears as a helpless infant in order to rescue Luigi who also appears as a helpless infant and is kidnaped by Kamek and Baby Bowser. Despite being a sequel to Super Mario World, the game is actually a prequel which takes place before the events in Super Mario Bros.. Sequels and other versions Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was later released for the Game Boy Advance called Super Mario Advance 3. Later on Nintendo made Yoshi's Island DS (Also called "Yoshi's Island 2") for the Nintendo DS. Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island was released in April 2014 on the Virtual Console along with Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Characters Main *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Bowser *Yoshi *Kamek *Stork Enemies *Aqua Lakitu *Bandit *Baron Von Zeppelin *Barney Bubble *Beach Koopa *Big Boo *Biting Bullet Bill (Exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version) *Blargg *Blow Hard *Boo Balloon *Boo Blah *Boo *Boo Guy *Boo Man Bluff *Bouncing Bullet Bill *Bowling Goonie *Bubble Dayzee *Bullet Bill *Bumpty *Burt *Cactus Jack *Caged Ghost *Chain Chomp *Chomp *Chomp Shark *Clawdaddy *Cloud Drop *Coin Bandit *Crazee Dayzee *Dancing Spear Guy *Dangling Ghost *Dizzy Dandy *Dr. Freezegood *Eggo-Dil *Fang *Fat Guy *Pyro Guy *Flightless Skeleton Goonie *Flightless Goonie *Flopsy Fish *Flutter *Fly Guy *Frog Pirate *Fuzzy *Gargantua Blargg *Georgette Jelly *Goomba *Goonie *Green Glove *Grim Leecher *Grinder *Grunt *Gusty *Harry Hedgehog *Hootie the Blue Fish *Hot Lips *Jean de Fillet *Kaboomba *Kamek *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Lantern Ghost *Large Milde *Lava Drop *Lemon Drop *Little Mouser *Little Skull Mouser *Loch Nestor *Lunge Fish *Mace Guy *Melon Bug *Milde *Mini-Raven *Mock Up *Mufti Guy *Naval Bud *Needlenose *Nep-Enut *Nipper Plant *Nipper Spores *Paratroopa *Piranha Plant *Piro Dangle *Piscatory Pete *Podoboo *Potted Spiked Fun Guy *Preying Mantas *Pyro Guy *Raven *Rip Van Fish *Seedy Sally *Short Fuse *Skeleton Goonie *Slugger *Sluggy *Solo Toady *Spear Guy *Spike *Spiked Fun Guy *Spooky *Spray Fish *Stilt Guy *Stretch *Tap-Tap *Tap-Tap the Golden *Thunder Lakitu *Toady *Train Bandit *Very Goonie *Wall Lakitu *Whirly Fly Guy *Wild Ptooie Piranha *Woozy Guy *Zeus Guy Bosses Fort *Burt the Bashful *Bigger Boo *Prince Froggy *Marching Milde *Sluggy the Unshaven *Tap-Tap the Red Nose Castle *Salvo the Slime *Roger the Potted Ghost *Naval Piranha *Hookbill the Koopa *Raphael the Raven (Castle) *Tap-Tap the Golden (Castle, Door 3) *Baby Bowser (Castle) Worlds and Levels (Secret levels are only in the Game Boy Advance version and isn't featured in the original version.) World 1 #Make Eggs, Throw Eggs #Watch Out Below! #The Cave of Chomp Rock #Burt the Bashful's Fort #Hop! Hop! Donut Lifts #Shy Guys on Stilts #Touch Fuzzy Get Dizzy #Salvo the Slime's Castle *Secret: Exercise in the Skies *Extra: Poochy Ain't Stupid World 2 #Visit Koopa and Para-Koopa #The Baseball Boys #What's Gusty Taste Like? #The Bigger Boo's Fort #Watch Out for Lakitu #The Cave of the Mystery Maze #Lakitu's Wall #The Potted Ghost's Castle *Secret: Mystery of the Castle? *Extra: Hit That Switch!! World 3 #Welcome to Monkey World! #Jungle Rhythm... #Nep-Enut's Domain #Prince Froggy's Fort #Jammin' Through the Trees #The Cave of Harry Hedgehog #Monkeys' Favorite Lake #Naval Piranha's Castle *Secret: Go! Go! Morphing! *Extra: More Monkey Madness World 4 #GO! GO! MARIO!! #The Cave of the Lakitus #Don't Look Back! #Marching Milde's Fort #Chomp Rock Zone #Lake Shore Paradise #Ride Like the Wind #Hookbill the Koopa's Castle *Secret: Fight Toadies w/ Toadies or Fight Baddies w/ Baddies *Extra: The Impossible? Maze World 5 #BLIZZARD!!! #Ride the Ski Lifts #Danger - Icy Conditions Ahead #Sluggy the Unshaven's Fort #Goonie Rides! #Welcome to Cloud World #Shifting Platforms Ahead #Raphael the Raven's Castle *Secret: Items are Fun! *Extra: Kamek's Revenge World 6 #Scary Skeleton Goonies! #The Cave of the Bandits #Beware the Spinning Logs #Tap-Tap the Red Nose's Fort #The Very Loooooong Cave #The Deep, Underground Maze #KEEP MOVING!!!! #King Bowser's Castle *Secret: Endless World of Yoshis or Crazy Maze Days *Extra: Castles - Masterpiece Set (called Ultimate Castle Challenge in the Game Boy Advance remake) de:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island es:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island fi:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island fr:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island it:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island pl:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ja:スーパーマリオ ヨッシーアイランド nl:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island da:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island no:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Super Mario series Category:Games in the Yoshi series Category:Games released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:1990's games